(1) Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing system comprising, in detail, a memory card for storing the edited-image data in memory, copying apparatus with image editing capability, and an input unit for storing data in memory.
(2) Prior Art
There are many proposals for conventional electrophotographic copy machines having editing functions that allow editing images in specific regions of an original document and some have been actually produced. Many conditions must be entered in specific sequences in order to perform edited-image copying. Accordingly, the copy machine is occupied for long periods by a single user editing images for copying, while other potential users are forced to wait for long periods to use the machine and, consequently, the use-efficiency of the copy machine is reduced.